Whirlwind
by Crackshipping
Summary: Fluffy one-shots containing pairings with Yuna, because there aren't enough stories of her. I accept requests. Enjoy and ship all the ships everyone!
1. Pegasus: Rose Quartz

**A/N: Hello everyone, enjoy this stupidly written drabble(?) of mine, as I bang my head to the nearest wall because of my untalented writing.**

**Pairing: Yuna/Koga**

**Plot: Koga and Yuna briefly talk about everyone seperating. Koga reflects on his feelings toward the Aquila Saint.**

* * *

_***Rose Quartz***_

He had felt that emotion shutting stomach crushing sensation of fear of losing so much that he had started to think he had chicken DNA in his genes.

Losing what though?

A lot of things. He had lost a lot of things. But the only important one that he definitely couldn't afford to lose among them was now her.

_Her._

She, who he could trust with the issues of his confusing cosmo. She, who was silently watching over him and protecting him all the time. She, who was there for him when he felt like falling into pieces to the point he was drowning in the waters of his soul.

What a sissy he was. After losing Aria, he had became this…'fuck-off-and-leave-me-alone' kind of guy who didn't care for anything until he was slapped by her and came into his senses after a lot of _sulking_. Was Aria his first love? Or did he think of her as like the sister he never had? He didn't know. All he knew was how the pain was wrecking his entire existence. They were soul twins, he did know that much though. Still, that didn't give him the right to push his precious comrades away.

She still didn't leave him.

She, who was willing to give her life for him. She who trusted in him much more than he trusted in himself.

He didn't know when she had managed to get under his skin that much. It was her touch that saved him from the iron dungeons of darkness, it was her voice and words that opened the doors of abyss for him to escape.

He was saved. With that, he had lost the count of the times he was saved by her. _It _was everywhere on her skin when he finally opened his eyes to the grim reality. It was so wrong seeing her like this: body covered in dust and _the dark wounds_, so damaged and weak that she couldn't even move, looking at him with eyes swirling with so many emotions he couldn't define…Happiness, sadness, kindness, relief…He felt the guilt and fear stabbing his heart with twin swords, his pulse pounding on his ears.

He wanted to hold her. So tight that maybe a part of him would drift into her and heal her wounds and maybe make her into a whole again. In a twisted way, he had forgotten that they were in a situation of life and death, and cared about her safety only.

_Damsel in distress much, Koga? _He had asked himself.

He found himself frequently thinking of her after the whole war with Mars, Abzu and all. His mind constantly repeated the times he spent with her, never failing to put it in HD. The motherly smile that blossomed on her face when she looked at them, the way she sometimes stayed behind and watched the entire group bickering like a proud parent watching their child from afar. Small things about her suddenly became precious to him.

"Something on your mind?"

Well there she comes, always popping out of nowhere when he hastily daydreamed about her. She could read stars, he wouldn't be surprised if she actually could read minds.

He was %100 sure that he would run away from the country if she knew he had started to think of her in a weird way.

"Eh, nothing. Just stuff." He couldn't look into her eyes which were a fair tone of amethyst.

A smile tugged on her lips. "Just stuff? Well it looked rather important to me since you look like you're trying to solve the secret of universe."

_You're telling me._

"Its just…We're all going to our own paths you know. Ryuuho and Haruto are already on their way, God knows where Eden is, and you're—" He stopped, trying not to look he was sad about it. "You're going too." He finally glanced at her, to only find she stood there with an understanding glint in her eyes.

"We'll see each other again Koga, we've endured so many things together. Don't you think we will forget about each other easily like that."

When she said it like that, everything seemed possible to him. "You're right…" He mumbled after shrugging.

"Now tell me what's really going on."

He didn't want to tell her that. He would keep this…feelings inside him to the grave if he could. They were so strong that it really frightened him and he had no doubt they would creep her out too.

Silence.

"Okay." Yuna sighed. "I want you to have this."

What?

She was holding a stone in her hand…A pink stone?

He couldn't read her expression, there was something in her smile that radiated sadness. "Alright…Thanks!"

"May you remember me when you look at it."

_How can I even forget you when you don't leave my head for even a second?_

"There might be a chance of me losing it. A high chance."

"Koga!"

He grinned. "I'm just kidding, I'll treasure it forever."

Then she hugged him. There was a second he had this _OMG SHE'S HUGGING ME OOOOOOOOOOOOOH _moment but he didn't hesitate hugging her back either. In fact, he hugged her a little too tight while the emotions were rocking his heart. He wanted to run his hands through her smooth looking hair but he restrained himself, what was he, a pervert?

After then, she departed. He looked pretty much like a kicked puppy while he was watching her walk away.

That night, he went to Saori to ask what the stone was that she had given him. Seiya and Saori had looked at each other with unbelieving eyes, then at the stone. At each other, then at the stone. Then smile, and then look at him with eyes hinting something he couldn't quite understand, he was glad he hadn't told them it was Yuna who gave him this.

"Koga, this is a rose quartz." Athena had patted his arm. "Do you know what it symbolizes?"

He had shrugged rather nervously and impatiently. "I wouldn't come to ask if I did." He could be the killer of Abzu, the God of Darkness but he clearly had no information about what women implied after all.

"If you give it to the opposite sex, it means 'I love you.'. This stone was often used by Eros, who used to spread it to humans in the antique times." Seiya had added.

His mind was blown, Koga was pretty much sure he didn't sleep that night.


	2. Orion: The Name of Flower

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm soooo happy, someone actually read and review to it! :D I never thought it would got this much attention, so thank you for everything! You have made my life a happier one! :D I'm here with the cheesiest chapter ever, and guess who it features? EDEN! I'm so evil for turning his character to something like this, sorry if they are OOC, but I warned you, I absolutely am not a talented writer, that's why I write crappy fanfictions :D **

**Pairing: Yuna/Eden**

**Plot: Yuna and Eden /awkwardly/ talk about things at Aria's grave.**

* * *

**The Name of Flower**

Spring suited her more indeed. The awakening of nature, a new beginning and the atonement of creation made the young Saint recall the vibrant girl she got to know, even though it was for a short time.

Aquila Yuna breathed in the relaxing scents of various essences of flowers and plants surrounding the grave laying under the comforting shadow of a giant oak tree. Everywhere her eyes afford to see was full of vivid colors, just like how Aria was. She had refused to visit Aria's grave in winter or in fall because some reasons words could not explain. You say instinct, she says sentiment, but the thought always gave her shivers. The thought of Aria's grave surrounded by lifelessness. Even though Aria's body didn't lay there, Yuna knew her soul lingered around here.

"I'm so sorry I didn't visit you sooner…But here I am. A lot of things happened after you…left." She stopped to not to let her voice crack. "We defeated Mars. I mean, I know you already know that but I thought someone should say it properly. We saved the good old world, but it didn't really change the way the world rolls." Yuna laughed at her own cringing joke, but continued anyway. "There was this bloody maniac called Abzu, the God of Darkness. Medea was plotting for his return from the start, and I think you can understand what she was planning."

Yuna looked up to the cloudless morning sky. Suddenly remembering Eden. "Eden helped us a lot. You should be proud of him. He's more gentle and kind than he is letting on."

She didn't mean to say it like that.

She fidgeted as if someone was actually listening to her. "I mean, well, we couldn't defeat Abzu if he wasn't with us. He's not exactly on our side, he disappeared after the whole thing but I belive his vision is more clear right now. All thanks to you." Yuna looked at the flowers she was holding and relucantly put them on the grave. "Sorry, I am babbling. But…we all have changed. More or less. You should be assured, and I have a feeling Eden will also visit you sometime soon."

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

Yuna kept herself from jumping in surprise as she turned her head around, to only see a pair of teal eyes staring at her with furrowed eyebrows behind the giant oak tree. How come she couldn't sense him? Why was he behind the tree, was he hiding?

"Well I am certainly surprised to see you here. Why are you hiding, come over here." She said with a smile. So he hadn't disappeared, but had been staying here all the time?

"I am not hiding." He said in discontent as Yuna heard a rustling and he stood right next to her.

Yuna stared at him for the longest time before she asked, "Then what were you doing?" If he was there he must've heard what she said about him, the thought itself made something stir in her stomach and she was embarrassed abruptly.

"I was taking a nap, then you came along." He didn't make any eye contact with her, he was directly staring at the flowers on top of the grave, which were slightly dancing in the soft breeze.

She didn't want to drag that conversation longer, so she said the first thing she could think about.

"Why don't you come back to Palaestra?" Yuna said as she shut her mouth, immediately regretting the words that came out of her mouth. It was obvious he was going to brush her off angrily, it was none of her business after all.

However, his eyes didn't show any discomfort at her question. "I have things to do…things I promised Aria."

"Yet you still remain here. I can see you've been here for a quite long time."

Yuna expected a comeback from him, but a deep sigh was all she got. They stood in silence for a while, Yuna getting the chance to examine him and try to guess what he was thinking, and Eden reminiscing and getting flashbacks from the war with his father.

Yuna noticed Eden's hair was now a faded mint color, not a beautiful shade of teal. She had once read a Japanese myth –Koga was very persistent that she read some Japanese stories-, it said that extreme grief could cause one's hair to turn white. He had lost all of his family. Yuna could really relate to him, but she didn't feel the real pain of losing a family, she didn't remember having one from the start, and you could not miss something you never had.

Still, she blamed herself for thinking his hair was more elegant this way. This was the result for a deep sorrow, so why was she thinking like this?

She was the one who broke the silence first. "Thanks for what you did right there…with Mars and Abzu, if you weren't there we might have been bones swimming in lava now."

There was a deep chuckle. "I doubt your bones would hold out that much. But, don't mention it, and you're going to say something about my family. Don't."

Yuna's pale amethyst eyes widened. Orion Saint continued with arms crosses on his chest, but he was not strict nor angry with her. "I may have lost my family, but I've found the path I'm going to walk on. And that in my opinion, is better than grieving for all my life."

"Is that so? And I'm guessing your path has nothing to do with ours?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Though I'm absolutely against walking on the same path with someone who is suicidal enough to distract the enemy even if it costs her life to gain time for someone who doesn't believe himself more than she does."

He was talking about Amor. She shuddered with the image of his crazy eyes boring into hers. "You made it in time."

"It didn't mean anything."

"Of course it did!"

Eden narrowed his eyes at her. "You were the last one standing in the end."

"It has nothing to do with—"

"You could have gotten yourself killed! Do you know how much of a sadist Amor was?"

She opened her mouth for a counter strike but stopped. "Are…were you worried about me?"

There was a moment of silence between them as Eden fully faced her with eyes still narrowed at her. Aquila Saint never knew he was this tall, or how intimidating his shining teal eyes could be. "Eden—"

"I don't know. I think I really was worried, but I couldn't distinguish what was I worried about at that time, I was pretty sure you would not survive with your condition. Well, you wouldn't even if your cosmo at the best of your own state anyway."

"Does that make me your friend then?" Yuna asked, to a seemingly annoyed Orion Saint in front of her.

His answer was: "I don't have friends."

"Well you do now." Yuna didn't know when she had started smirking.

"I. Don't. Have. Friends."

"I. Am. Your. Friend."

Eden looked tired all of a sudden. "I don't want to be your friend." Then surprised. Surprised at his own words?

_Oooouuuchh. _Yuna thought. _That really hurt._

It looked like Eden understood what she was thinking. It was probably written on all over her face. A sudden breeze made all kinds of flowers rain on them, making Yuna embarassingly try to calm her skirt and hair down at the same time. Eden just stared with his poker face on.

Then held her hand in both of his hands and planted an innocent kiss on her left cheek.

_What…_

"We'll see each other again, Yuna."

After that, he walked away _like a boss _and left a dumbstruck Aquila standing there like an idiot.

There, in the grave of Aria, layed a lone sweet pea flower beside the flowers Yuna had placed there.

And there, Yuna felt something in her hair that felt like it was tucked there, was a red tulip.

* * *

**A/N: THE ENNNNDD! I hope you didn't hate it that much! So, I have a feeling I need to explain the meaning of the flowers I put in there!**

_**Sweet Pea: Goodbye, Thank You For a Lovely Time.**_

_**Red Tulip: Declaration of Love.**_

**So...ehehehehehehe :D Eden never said it directly after all!**

**I know you're reading this, I know you're there somewhere. Leave a review, will you? Those are like, pr0n to us authors. PRETTY PLEASE? LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO I CAN FIX MY MISTAKES!**


End file.
